They're BackNow What?
by queenbee2009
Summary: What would happen if Jane was able to recover her memories without Oscar's help. Would she continue with "her" mission with Oscar or would Jane follow the feelings she has about the FBI and Kurt.
1. Her

Chapter 1 On Edge

The ride down to the basement level seemed to be taking forever. Jane knew it was probably just her nerves. Ever since Dr. Borden suggested this new therapy she had been on edge. For weeks she had not only been keeping information from the team, she had been keeping her true feelings for Weller locked away inside her. During her mandated sessions with Borden, she had been able to walk the fine line of sharing just enough information to be compliant without divulging what she was learning about herself on her own through her meetings with Oscar.

This new therapy combined an experimental psychotic drug with deep hypnosis and would, hopefully, allow Borden to access the depths of Jane's mind. Through intense negotiations, Jane and Borden had come up with some ground rules for today's initial session.

Borden would only ask Jane the specific questions they agreed to before the session.

The session would be videotaped and Jane would have the only copy so she could trust Borden was following through with the first rule.

No one was to know they were trying this experiment.

Whatever information was learned in the sessions could not be shared with anybody without Jane's consent. PERIOD.

It was harder than she expected to come up with questions. There was so much she wanted to know and there was so much she wanted to hide.

The elevator came to a stop and when the doors opened Jane, lost in thought, stepped out and ran right into Weller. "Oh God, Kurt. Sorry." She mumbled. She put her hand on his chest to push herself away and turned her head to try to make a quick escape. Weller grabbed her elbow as she was trying to leave. "Jane, is everything okay?" he asked. She could feel the heat from his touch spread though her veins like fire. How could he do that to her, she wondered.

"Everything's fine," she replied not so convincingly, "I'm just on my way to meet Borden." She looked up at him with her large emerald eyes open wide and held his blue eyed stare just a touch too long. "Jane," he started in a pleading voice. "Please, Kurt, don't say anything. Not today." She turned and rounded the corner to Borden's office leaving Weller standing in the hall shaking his head.

Kurt rubbed the side of his neck where the gash from the shrapnel from the exploding statue was starting to throb, and counted to three trying to remain calm as he walked towards the locker room. This back and forth with Jane had been going on far too long, ever since the night they kissed. For the millionth time, he ran that scene through his mind. Just like always, his body reacted to the memory and he sat on the bench in front of the lockers to catch his breath. It had felt so right, she had felt so right and in that short moment of time everything had seemed perfect.

He played back that night over and over searching his brain for a clue. He knew she meant what she said about wanting a moment that belonged to just "us" but the next morning it was like she was a different person. Something happened after she left him that night, of that he was certain. AD Carter had disappeared that same night and Kurt didn't believe in coincidences. He knew they were connected and he knew she was keeping things from him. He thought that if he just gave her some space she would come to him. But that hadn't worked either.

The events of two nights ago kept coming back to him. Jane was a target; that was something everyone agreed upon. The bomb had been meant for her and the sniper shot had hit her. He thought back to the incident at the cemetery when Carter wanted to barter Dodi for Jane. Jane's tattoos all led to some sort of government cover up across lots of different agencies. They had already found corruption with the CIA and Mayfair and alerted him to Daylight, which he was sure involved Carter. Every time he circled back to Carter. He convinced himself that Carter and the CIA somehow had a hold over Jane. If that was the case, he also knew she was trying to protect him and the team and solve this on her one. She was so stubborn.

That was the reason she ran after the sniper shot; the reason her story about rescuing them didn't quite add up; the reason she won't be alone with him. She was being reckless and he was worried it was going to get her killed. She said she was trying to protect him and he admitted to her that he would have done the same thing if he was placed in that situation. That didn't make it any easier to swallow. He had to solve this before it was too late for her…for him….for them.

Chapter 2 – "Her"

Jane stopped to catch her breath before entering Borden's office. The look in Kurt's eyes was almost enough to make her tell him everything. She had been avoiding being alone with him, extended eye contact with him, and any other situation that might force her to lose her resolve and spill her secrets. She hated "her" – that women from the video that Oscar had showed to her after she had been tortured by Carter. She hated that she had to keep seeing Oscar to learn about "her". She didn't care that "her" and Oscar had been engaged or what promises Oscar had gotten from "her". Jane was NOT "her"!

It wasn't until Oscar told Jane about "her" promise to kill Weller if Jane should deviate from "her" mission, that Jane decided to allow Borden to try his experiment. If Jane could find the answers she needed about "her" without Oscar, then she thought she could figure out a way to keep Kurt, Zapata, Reade & Patterson safe from "her" team.

The assassination attempt on Jane by Cade had made it nearly impossible for her to continue this double agent act for very much longer. She needed to solve this mystery and stop "her" team before someone got hurt or killed. She knew "her" team was fracturing, Oscar had told her as much. Jane figured that maybe, she could find a way out of this mission, if she had all the pieces.

She let her mind wander briefly to an image of Kurt and herself together at the safehouse, him holding her in his arms and telling her everything is going to be alright. She shakes her head to clear the vision as she arrives at Borden's office.

"Here goes nothing," she thought to herself as she pushed her way through the door. "There you are," said Borden in his calming accent. "I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten cold feet?"

"No." Jane answered in her typical limited word answers.

"Here is the video camera," Borden pointed out, "and you will notice that it is set up to record only to this usb stick. That is yours as soon as this session is over and you can do with it what you would like."

"Okay, how do we start?" Jane questioned.

"First I need you lay down on the couch. I will attach these pads to monitor your breathing and heart rate on these machines." He points to a cart that is outfitted with what looks like a mobile crash unit from a hospital. "Then I will administer the iv drip. It should take effect almost immediately, you should begin to relax and it should allow for you enter a deep state of hypnosis."

"Will you know right away if it is going to work?" she questions.

"Well, since all the questions you've agreed to allow me to ask, we don't have any answers for, I can't be certain. Ideally, I would like to ask you some baseline questions – ones we already know the answers to so I can determine if the information you are providing under the hypnosis is accurate."

Jane looked worried at that idea. There were somethings she knew from her memories; things she were certain were true. Some of them she had already shared, like the shooting range practice and visions of her and Oscar together, but others, like the room full of children and killing the nun she wasn't so willing to share.

She did, however have a few more names of "her" team after the assassination attempt from Cade. Two of them were dead so she didn't think it would hurt to know more about them. She scribbled a few names on Borden's paper. "Ask me about them." She said as she pointed to the additions she made to the list. "Once I watch the video back, I'll know if the memories we recover from "her" are real."

Borden nodded his head slowly and situated his chair, clipboard and video remote between the couch and the crash cart. "I think we should get started," he said as he motioned for her to move to the couch. She sat down tentatively and held her breath. She looked up at him with eyes that held a mix of emotions: fear, hope and determination.

"I'm ready." She said as she blew out the breath she had been holding. Jane held out her arm and felt the sharp pinch of the iv needle and the hot liquid burn through her arm and then she went black.


	2. Complications

Chapter 2 Complications

The sound of Weller's phone jolted him back to reality. He had no idea how long he had been sitting on the locker room bench trying to work out the connection between Jane and Carter. He glanced at the screen and the sight of the familiar number made him crack a slight smile. "Weller," he answered as he moved toward his locker.

"Hey there, special agent." She teased. "I've just had a shitty day and could use a few drinks and a couple hours of distraction. You game?" Weller chuckled at the forwardness of the caller. Allison Knight was a former girlfriend and current friend who was hoping to add the phrase "with benefits" after the word friend. "I'm not sure about that, Allie. Things are…." He drifted off. "Complicated" They both said at the same time.

"Come on Kurt, I know you well enough that you could use a little down time. Just a few drinks and I'll make sure you get home safe and sound." She replied convincingly.

"Fine." I'll meet you at the Brewhouse in 30 minutes."

"I'll have the pints ready" she giggled as she hung up the phone. Kurt ignored the internal war he was having with himself. Allie was right, he needed a distraction just a little break from the situation that was crushing his soul. Maybe a few hours of not thinking about Jane would do him some good. That was the rationalization he stuck with until he ran into Zapata at the elevator.

"Where you running off to Weller?" Tasha asked quizzically.

"Going to meet a buddy of mine for a drink." He answered. He hit the button on the panel a second time as if would bring the car faster. He didn't want to face an interrogation from his team member about his plans.

"This buddy have a name?" she continued. "Yes." Weller replied. "Are you going to give me a name?" she prodded. "No." he responded and quickly asked her question to stop before he had to give her answers he didn't want to share. "What are you still doing here?"

"Jane has a late session with Borden, so Patterson and I are going to stick around until it's over. Sometimes she wants to go out and have a few drinks and let some steam off and sometimes she wants to be alone. We're sticking around just in case she wants a drink. Should we text you and you can meet us out with your "buddy"?"

Weller looked right at her and said, "Jane and I haven't been…." The elevator car arrived with a ding and stopped him from continuing his sentence. He stepped in the elevator and looked back at Zapata and said, "It's complicated." As the doors closed.

Xxxxxx

Her heartrate had been stable for most of the session but as Borden continued down the list of questions to the handwritten names, Jane's vitals had started to shift to dangerously high levels. The most agitated she had gotten was when she was describing the planning sessions for her transformation to Jane Doe. Borden had long stopped taking notes as the beautiful girl on the couch relayed a story that would be ridiculous as a spy novel but he knew it was true. All of it. They were reaching the end of the session and her agitation seemed to be growing. She was starting to make connections between her past and her present, something that rarely happens under hypnosis. He needed to bring her out of her state and stop the iv drip before something went wrong.

"Jane," he said very softly, "Its time to come back. I want you to focus on my voice and understand that you are in a safe room. The room Jane chose for this session, not Taylor. Jane, I want you picture a grandfather clock. Think about what the back of the clock looks like. All the gears moving slowly but together to make the clock work. Jane I want you use these memories like a gear on a clock. Picture them turning in your mind, making it move, finding a way around the new memories you already have. Taylor's memories are very helpful for you but they do not define you. Jane gets to make her own choices."

Her breathing and rate slowed back to normal. Borden removed the iv drip and placed a small bandage on her arm. He held her hand and squeezed it very gently as he continued to bring her out of her hypnosis.

"Jane, you will use this information that you learned to continue to do what Jane wants to do. Taylor has given you a lot of information but Jane is the one in control now. Jane gets to decide because Jane is responsible for herself. I'm going to count backwards from 10 and then you will wake up and know you are in a safe place. You are safe Jane. Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one.

Jane took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. She felt a bit foggy and her mouth was very dry. As if being able to read her mind, Borden handed Jane a cold bottle of water. "One of the side effects of the drug is dry mouth. Take slow sips." He instructed. He purposely said nothing else. He watched as she moved into a sitting position. She opened the water bottle and took a few small sips. Her mind was so full but she couldn't quite focus on anything. She felt different; confused but calm.

She looked over at Borden to see if he would volunteer anything. He did not. He just sat across from her in quiet observation. She didn't speak for several moments but then she looked right at him and said "I know." Borden prompted her on with just a slight nod of his head. "I know what she wanted to do, they're back…everything. I remember the training, the planning, the meetings, the back up plans, the fail safe plans…all of it." She put her head in her hands and began to sob. "I don't want to do it. I was only doing it to protect him. From the beginning, from the time I was taken they always said if I did what they wanted, they wouldn't hurt Kurt. They lied…she lied….I lied! Now what do I do?"

"Jane, this process is not figuring out what anybody wants but you. What does Jane want? Jane wanted to have this session so Jane could solve a mystery. Now you know what was done to you. You may not know all the reasons why, but life rarely gives us all the answers. Jane, you need to focus on how this information helps you, Jane, right now. You are in control of your choices now. What is the most important thing to you, Jane."

"Kurt." She replied with no hesitation.

"Then there is your answer. Make your own choices Jane. Use this information to get what you want and what you need. I know we have discussed Agent Weller on several occasions particularly as it relates to boundaries. But I do believe that you will need to work through this with him, together. You need to tell him what you remembered and I believe that he can help you find the best way out of this. You must trust someone Jane. You can't do it alone."

"I'll think about it." She said confidently as her got up off the couch. She walked right over to the video camera and removed the USB. "Remember doc, not a word." With that she turned around and headed out the door.


	3. Advice From A Friend

This has been a fun little distraction. Clearly I don't have any rights to Blindspot. Enjoy this chapter!

"It's been two hours already! Her sessions only last an hour and she said she would stop up here if she felt like going out. Fifty bucks says she jetted out of the building an hour ago." Tasha complained. "You're probably right," Patterson agreed "But I have some other work to catch up on so I'm going to stay."

"Suit yourself. I'll see you in the morning." With that, Zapata headed out of Patterson's lab and home for the night.

Patterson sat hunched over her computer for another half hour before deciding to call it quits herself. Since David's death, she was almost always the last one on the team to leave the building so when she entered the locker room she was startled to see Jane.

Jane was in front of the mirror staring at the tattoo of Weller's name that was visible just above the scoop of her tank top. She had a faraway look on her face and Patterson wasn't even sure if Jane realized she had company. Patterson cleared her throat to subtlety alert Jane to her presence.

Jane blinked back twice and then turned and offered Pattterson a weak smile. "Hey." Jane offered.

"Hey Jane, are you okay? You look a little….lost." Patterson said softly. Jane slowly moved to sit on the bench in front of her locker and put her head in her hands. Patterson immediately sat next to Jane and put her arms around her friend. She remembered the time Jane had taken with her, in this very room, after David had died and she was going to offer Jane a shoulder to cry on if that is what she needed.

Jane took a deep breath, looked at her friend and began to speak. "I just finished an experimental session with Borden and my memories are back." Patterson's mouth fell open upon hearing those words, but she said nothing. "I am Taylor Shaw and I was taken from my home as part of recruitment for a secret organization. The man who came for me said my mom had an accident he was taking me to see my father and I had to be very quiet. He said if I screamed or tried to run away then they would hurt Kurt, so I didn't make a sound. We went straight to an airport and I was put on a plane.

I ended up at a school of sorts in Angola, my father's home country. My father's family was in control of several of the diamond mines in the region. My mother met him on mission to Africa and they fell in love and got pregnant with me. My mother came back to the United States and they had hoped to marry before I was born. But the US government wouldn't allow my father to come to the US because of his connections with the "blood diamond" business. At that time, the US had also placed a travel restriction to countries in the Sub Saharan region due to the instability in the region. My mother's family wanted her to break it off with my father and she used the travel ban as an excuse." Jane paused to look at Patterson. Patterson still said nothing but squeezed Jane's hand and gave a slight nod for Jane to continue.

"At least, that was the story he gave me as the justification for taking me away. I was sent to specialized boarding schools to learn languages, martial arts, critical thinking skills, combat training and more. There were several of us, who grew up together and passed through schooling together at one time or another. Out of all the other kids, I was the only one who was born in the United States. The goal with our training was to allow us to eventually infiltrate US industry or government agencies that were at odds with the views held by some people in the international community.

My core group of peers were other children of wealthy international businessmen whose families have a hatred for the U.S. government. But no one seemed to have the hate that my father had. He hated that the United States thought they should be the policemen of the world. He held them responsible for my mom's early death and he tried to convince me that "all Americans" were evil and should be destroyed. I used to tell him that my mom and the Wellers weren't evil; they were good people and I used to say that Kurt was perfect.

This usually would infuriate him so I learned to keep those thoughts to myself. But every night, I went to bed knowing that someday, somehow I would get back to America and to Kurt." Jane chuckled at a recollection. "I remember the only other time I saw him in person. I was secretly using my training to keep tabs on Kurt and when it was time for his graduation from Quantico I had arranged a "culture" trip to the Washington DC area. Since I knew we would eventually be working for US entities I convinced our teachers that we should experience DC as any other college students would. I made up a mission for a couple of us that we should pretend to be family members of the FBI graduates so we could get an idea on the type of people we may have to associate with in the future. Since my father was the chief financier of the organization, the teachers allowed my mission. God, when I heard his name and saw him walk across the stage I almost lost it. He looked so handsome and I kept wishing he was going to look out in the crowd and spot me. Then I did something really stupid." Jane looked up and Patterson asked, "What did you do?"

Jane continued with her story. "I spotted him off to the side of the stage after all the names were read and he was standing under a tree talking to Sarah. I walked over to where they were standing and purposefully tripped and fell right into him. He caught me by the arm and asked me if I was okay. I told him that he had just done his first good deed as an FBI agent….his first of many to come and then he said he had some catching up to do. I barely got away from him before the tears fell. I knew, or at least in my brain I convinced myself that his catching up had to do with the night I was taken. I used that one interaction to assume he hadn't forgotten about me and that I still had chance."

Jane shook her slightly to clear the memory and breathlessly said, "It's always been him. I did all of this to get back to him."

"Wait, what do you mean you did all of this?" Patterson questioned. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It's a long story and I really need to tell it to Kurt but things haven't been easy for us since the night Carter kidnapped me." Jane moved to stand from the bench.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Patterson exclaimed as she grabbed Jane's arm to pull her back towards the bench. "Jane, you need to tell me what has happened to you so I can help."

"Patterson, you can't help. I've said too much already and I don't want to put any of you in danger. Kurt almost was killed by an explosion meant for me and I can't let anyone else get hurt. That's not what was supposed to happen." Jane was getting worked up and Patterson knew she had to calm her friend down or Jane was bound to run away.

"Jane, remember when you and I sat right here in almost this same spot after David was killed?" Jane nodded her head but didn't speak. Patterson continued, "I needed a friend that night, someone who would just listen, not judge, not tell me things were going to get better, just listen. You did that for me and it was like a lifeline for me to put one foot in front of the other and start to move forward. Talk to me and I promise I will just listen."

Patterson could see the internal struggle Jane was having. But, after what seemed like an eternity, Jane sat back down and told Patterson what had been happening the last few weeks: The kiss, the waterboarding, Oscar killing Carter, her shutting out Weller to protect him, what she knew about the assassin, everything. When Jane finished talking she actually did feel relieved, better than she had in weeks. To Patterson's credit she listened to what Jane had been through without uttering a single question or judgement. She didn't speak until Jane asked her point blank, "Now what do I do?"

Patterson didn't hesitate to offer her opinion. "You go to Weller and tell him everything. He's smart, he cares about you and you can trust him."

"I'm not sure I can do that. You don't see the way he looks at me lately, he's so….I don't even know the word…angry maybe….frustrated, I don't know."

"Jane, he knows something is up. He knows you're keeping something from him. That's probably why he is frustrated. Trust me, I've worked with Weller for a long time and I've never seen him care about someone like he cares about you."

"You really think I should tell him?" Jane questioned.

"Yes. Tonight. Go right to his apartment and tell him everything. Then we can start working on a plan tomorrow." Patterson relayed with confidence. "I know you mean something to him and from everything you have told me tonight, I know he means everything to you. Take it from me, nothing good comes from pushing away someone you care about."

"Okay. I hope you're right." Jane uttered and then she gave Patterson a warm hug and thanked her for listening as she headed out the door.

 _Thanks for the follows and reviews...I'm hoping to have the next two chapters up before Monday night. We'll see how it goes. The next chapter is titled "Hell Hath No Fury_ "


	4. Bad Timing

So I realized that I wasn't quite ready for "Hell Hath No Fury"...but I am now! Will try to get it up before Monday night. Hope you like where this is going.

"Cash us out Billy," Weller called to the bartender. He turned to his attention to the pretty blonde next to him who had quite a buzz trying to match Weller drink for drink. "I think it's time for us to get going."

His low husky rasp made chills run down Allie's spine. Ever since they broke off their long term relationship she had been looking for a way to rekindle his feelings towards her. She knew his feelings for her weren't love but even he couldn't deny the amazing time they had in bed. When he called her out of the blue a few weeks ago, she couldn't believe it. She had seen the way he looked at Jane the "consultant" when they were posing as husband and wife for a mission and the way he defended her against accusations of being a Russian spy. She even brought it up to him when he surprised her with tickets to basketball game.

She wasn't sure what happened between the two of them, but she wasn't going to waste an opportunity to spend another night with Kurt. "Well, I did promise on the phone that I would get you home safe and sound and a Marshall always keeps her word." Slurring her words just slightly.

"I'm guessing that means we're heading to my place." Weller replied.

"I'm not sure there is much left in my apartment to break." She answered coyly.

Weller laughed, helped her off the barstool and said, "Let's go."

Xxxx

She was glad it was a little warmer than the last time she sat on the bench outside his apartment. Jane let her thoughts drift back to that night. Just for a small moment in time, her world seemed perfect. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of giggle that managed to travel half a block. She looked and saw Kurt approaching his apartment with none other than Allison Knight. Kurt had already spotted her so it was too late to run. She stood up off the bench and braced herself for the emotional impact.

Allie was telling a story that she found to be hilarious while they were walking back to Kurt's apartment. He had his hands in his jacket pockets and Allie had wrapped her arms around his and was leaning on him. As always, he was alert and focused on his surrounding and saw the silhouette on the bench as they approached his place. Allie started to laugh at her own joke and he saw the person turn towards them and stand. It was Jane. He immediately removed his hands from his pockets to break the physical connection with Allie and she stumbled a bit. "Hey, Weller, what's going on?" Allie asked. When she got no response she looked ahead and saw Jane standing by a bench outside his front door. "Shit." She thought to herself. "This night is not going to end well for me."

Weller sped up just a touch and reached Jane will Allie a few steps behind. A quick "hey" was all he managed to get out before Allie caught up to them.

"I..uh…I…uh…sorry I'm here. I just needed some fresh air after my session with Borden and ended up walking over here." She couldn't meet his gaze for the prickly sensation of unshed tears was just moments away from becoming too strong for her to hold back. She moved her eyes to Allie and offered a solemn greeting. "Hi Allie. It's nice to see you again."

"Hi Jane." Allie replied flatly.

"Listen, I'm sorry for showing up here. You guys clearly have plans and well, I'm gonna go."

"Jane, wait." Kurt started as he grabbed her arm and pulled her in close. "If you need to talk to me just say the word." He whispered in her ear.

"I think I was just overreacting. It's been a long few days and its just….nothing. It can wait." She put her hand on his chest just like early and gave him a slight push away. "I'm just going to go home and get a good night sleep." She turned back toward Allie and offered a quiet "Good night" before she turned her back and started down the street. "Jane!" she heard Weller yell, "We'll talk about this tomorrow." Jane just gave a slight wave over her head without turning around, for the tears had already started streaming down her face.

Allie had watched the brief interaction between Weller and Jane and knew her plans of making Weller her own were over. He was still standing by the bench watching Jane until she turned the corner of the next block. He never took his eyes off of her. It was at least another minute or two before he turned toward the building door and unlocked it. He didn't open the door for Allie or even speak to her as she followed up to the apartment.

Once they stepped inside, he walked straight over to his bar and pulled the top of a half empty bottle of bourbon. He poured a very large shot and swallowed it fast. Then he poured a second one and repeated his action. As he poured the third, Allie finally spoke. "Weller, stop." That got his attention and he seemed to focus on her for just a second. "This isn't going to help," she continued. "Drinking yourself into oblivion is not going to make her talk to you and you'll end up feeling like shit tomorrow when you actually have the chance to talk to her."

Kurt didn't offer a verbal response to Allie's statement but he did move from the bar to the couch. "Has she ever shown up here before?" Allie asked.

He stared into his bourbon glass and swirled the caramel colored liquid. "Just once." He said softly. He shot back the third glass and Allie immediately offered, "Okay, Weller, that's enough. I'll be right back." She went in the other room to get a glass of water and rummaged through his medicine cabinet and brought him back 3 aspirin. When she made it back to the living room she could see Weller staring at his cell phone. "You don't want to do that," Allie suggested. "Here, take these and drink this." She handed him the pills and water and continued. "That is a really bad idea. Everything will seem clearer in the morning. If you call her now, in the state you're in, it can't end well for either of you."

"I just need her to talk to me. She's lying to me; She's keeping something big from me. I can feel it. I keep asking her and she keeps shutting me out."

"Have you tried? I mean really tried? Gone like full Kurt Weller charm on her to get her to talk?" she teased.

"Allie, it's not like that with us. Her lack of memories about anything make it seem like I'm taking advantage of her. She already feels confused between Taylor and Jane and it's complicated by the fact that I knew her as Taylor."

"But you love her as Jane." Allie commented.

Kurt couldn't bring himself to answer but Allie knew the lack of denial from the almost drunk man on the couch may as well have been an affirmation. Kurt rubbed the side of his neck, leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes.

Allie leaned over and gave Weller a quick peck on the cheek. "You're a good man agent Weller." His response was a soft snore. She removed his shoes and holster, placed his cell phone on the coffee table, and refilled his now empty water glass before letting herself out of his apartment.

xxxxxx

Bang…Bang….Bang. Patterson ran to answer her door. She threw open the door to see a perplexed Zapata on her welcome mat.

"This had better be good. I was in the middle of watching the Knicks game when you called." Zapata stated with a hint sarcasm.

"You aren't going to believe it," Patterson started. "Jane had an experimental session with Borden tonight; that's what took her so long and it worked!"

"What do you mean it worked?" Zapata asked in disbelief.

"They're back…her memories…all of them. And that's not all, Carter kidnapped and tortured her and then was killed by one of the people who helped Jane erase her memory…"

"Wait, wait, wait. Slow down. First things first." Zapata thrusts the oversized bottle of wine she had been holding in her hands towards Patterson. "Open this and pour us both two VERY large glasses. Then let's sit down on the couch and tell me everything." Patterson went into the kitchen and returned moments later with two full glasses of red wine. She handed one to Tasha, sat down next to her on the couch and proceeded to relate everything Jane had told her from earlier.

The recap took almost two hours and the entire bottle of wine. Zapata wasn't one to listen quietly and on several occasions had interrupted Patterson with questions, comments and witty remarks. It was almost 11:30 when Patterson finished.

"So what do you think they're doing right now?" Patterson asked.

"What do you mean they? You think Weller and Jane are together right now?" Zapata replied.

"Of course I do! I told Jane she had to tell Weller everything tonight and she was going over to his apartment to see him."

"I hope he wasn't with somebody?" Tasha muttered.

"Wait, what? Who would he be with? You mean another women, you've seen the way he looks at Jane. I can't believe he would be dating someone. Why would say that?" Patterson questioned.

"Well, have you seen the way that skank ass marshall looks at Weller? She's been dying to get back together with him since we brought her in on the WitSec case. Plus, when I saw Weller before he left, he said he was going out to meet a buddy for a drink. How many drinking buddies do you think Weller has?" Zapata retorted.

"Oh no. This is bad. Jane was on an emotional edge when she left. If she were to see him with someone else, she would definitely close off. We have to do something. I'm going to call her." Patterson reached for her phone and dialed Jane. It rang and rang and finally went to voicemail.

"No answer, maybe you should call Weller?" Patterson said to Zapata.

"Me? No way….this is your story. Jane told you what happened. You need to call Weller." Tasha argued.

Patterson picked up her and paced back and forth arguing with herself about whether this was a good idea or not. When they were talking, Jane kept saying there wasn't much time left and the incident with the assassin was the tipping point for Patterson. "Okay," she said out loud.

Xxxxxx

The ringing and vibrating phone brought Kurt out of stupor. The shaking device on the coffee table was almost louder than the ring. He saw Patterson's number on the screen and answered with a gruff voice, "Weller."

"Hey Weller, it's Patterson. I was just wondering if Jane was with you?"

"No, why would she be here? Is she not at the safe house?" His groggy mind instantly cleared with a thought of Jane.

"Did you happen to see her tonight?" Patterson questioned.

"Yes, she was waiting outside my apartment when we got back." Weller answered.

"We?" Patterson repeated weakly.

"I knew it!" Zapata screamed from across the room but loud enough to be heard by Weller through the phone. Zapata proceeded to lambast Weller for being a stupid guy but smartly, she kept her rant in Spanish.

"Patterson, what's going WHAT IS GOING ON?" Weller yelled into the phone.

"Jane had an experimental session with Borden tonight and she was able to recover her memories from before. I mean before she was Jane; when she was Taylor. I saw her after the session and she told me a bunch of stuff about what she remembered and about what has been happening to her the last few weeks. Weller it's bad. She was kidnapped and tortured by Carter and then the people who she was working with as Taylor have been forcing her to do things by threatening to hurt all of us. After our talk, she asked me what to do and I told her to go straight to you and tell you everything cause she has been trying to handle everything on her own. She's not answering her cell and she kept telling me there wasn't much time to finish this. I'm worried."

As Patterson was talking, Weller had already gotten on his shoes and holster and had started out the door. "I'm going to the safe house right now." Weller barked into the phone. "I'll call you back once I talk to her." He started a full sprint for the 15 blocks between him and Jane and hoped it wasn't too late.


	5. Who's Your Daddy?

So this story has taken a little different turn than I originally thought...hope you like where it's going!

Weller knocked on the front door of the safe house three times before inserting his key into the lock. He knew the second he crossed the threshold of the front door that she wasn't there. He could feel the emptiness of the space. He cleared the rooms one by one just to be sure. As walked back through the living room, he noticed Jane's phone, FBI badge and gun, USB stick and a folded piece of paper with his name on it on the counter. He sat on one of the bar stools and opened the note.

 _Kurt,_

 _If you reading this, then you have probably already spoken to Patterson about my session with Borden today. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but I don't have all the answers just yet. What I do know is that the organization that I was a part of, that sent me to you as part of a mission, is breaking apart. There is someone who wants me dead and there is talk from other members in the group of pulling me out of the FBI altogether and moving me to an alternate location until they can hunt down the assassin._

 _I'm tired of not having a choice in my own life. I didn't have a choice when I was taken away from my Mom and you when I was younger and I didn't have a choice when I was forced into training and sent on this mission. But I have a choice now. I am going to find out what happened since I was dropped in Times Square and why the assassin is trying to kill me. That is the only way I can keep you safe. Seeing you on the ground after the explosion made me realize that even if you and I can't be together, I will do everything in my power to keep you alive. You have so many people that need you: Sarah, Sawyer, the team, Allie..._

 _You deserve to be happy and, when this is over, I will find a way to get in touch with you and give you the closure you need to move on with your life. Should something happen to me, this USB stick contains the recordings of my experimental session with Borden. I haven't watched it back yet but I assume there will be lots of information that may help you find who, besides me, was responsible for the mission._

 _I want you to know something. The time outside your apartment that was "just us" will be with me always. For a brief moment, I felt perfectly happy and safe. For as long as I can remember, I've wanted nothing but you. The thought of you kept me going in my darkest days. I know we will probably never have a chance to be "together forever" like we used to promise when we were kids, but you will be forever in my heart and soul._

 _Taylor_

Kurt's eyes were red and moist and he took a moment to collect himself before he dialed Patterson's cell. "She's gone," he said in disbelief.

"Oh my God, what do we do now?" Patterson questioned with concern.

"You and Zapata meet me in the lab. We don't have much time to get a plan together and I'm not sure how much of a head start she has on us." Weller snapped.

"We're on our way."

He debated calling Reade and Mayfair but he decided he would wait a few more hours until he had more information. Weller grabbed the USB stick and gun, tucked the letter in his jacket pocket and headed out the door to the FBI office to meet Patterson and Zapata.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Traveling around the city using side streets to avoid cameras had made the trip to her brownstone longer than necessary. She checked the building and the surrounding area three times before approaching the back door. Jane hoped that her secret hideaway location hadn't been compromised. The only other person who knew most of the details of her fail safe plan was Nikolai and he was dead, thanks to Cade's sniper shooting at her first safe house. She placed her thumb over the keypad and heard the click of the deadbolt opening. She stepped into her home and breathed a sigh of relief. Everything appeared to be intact.

She walked quickly through the large home checking for anything out of the ordinary, but everything was in perfect order. The property management company had been following her instructions to a tee and the recommended interior designer had done a beautiful job decorating the space in modern yet comfortable décor. She had given the decorator a specific timeline of rooms to update so there would be a continuous purchase trail on her alias' bank accounts. Her training had taught her that forgetting to establish a history for an alias was one of the surest ways to get tripped up.

She ran her hand over the soft brown leather of the sofa in the den. She took a minute to picture herself and Kurt sitting together in front of the restored fireplace sipping bourbon and chatting about their day. A sad smile formed on her lips as she moved toward the stairway.

Jane hustled upstairs to her bedroom on the second floor to retrieve her equipment. She walked through the expansive walk-in closet and chuckled to herself. Patterson and Zapata were constantly giving her grief on her sparse and monotone clothing. She wondered what they would think of the closetful of designer clothes and shoes. Every wealthy international socialite had personal shoppers and "Gabby Weller" was no different. The latest selections from several fashionable boutiques were delivered and put away by her personal shopper once a month and ready for her to wear even if she only showed up unexpectedly a few times per year. Another purchase trail for her fail safe alias.

She hit the button on the back wall of the closet and the LED keypad appeared. She entered her code and waited for the large compartment to open. The black duffel bag was a snug fit in the box and it took Jane a couple tugs to yank it free. A quick look through the contents and Jane was satisfied she had everything she needed for tonight. She took a last look around the beautifully appointed bedroom; it was a perfect complement between feminine and masculine patterns. Once again, her mind flashed to an image of her and Kurt together in large king size bed.

She shook her head and told herself to focus. She had already allowed herself a good cry at the safe house. Now it was time to move.

Xxxxxxxx

"What do you know?" Weller shouted to Patterson as he walked through the doorway of the lab.

"Not much yet," she replied. "It's going to take the facial recognition software a while to run her face through all the cameras and it would be helpful if we could have an exact time or even direction in which to start. Wait a minute!" With a snap of her fingers she jumped up and ran over to a lone monitor at the edge of her lab desk. "After the break in at Jane's first safe house, Mayfair had cameras installed inside and outside the new one. They run on a continuous 24 hour loop and if I pull up the footage from tonight we should be able to get an exact time when she left and which direction she was headed."

Patterson looked up a Weller and saw the stern look on his face. "You have been video-taping her this whole time?" He asked incredulously.

"No, I mean, yes but it's not monitored. No one watches it and it only holds one 24 hour period worth of footage." She stammered.

"After tonight, I want the surveillance pulled. She's not a prisoner and she deserves her privacy!" Weller was clearly annoyed at this discovery.

Patterson clicked a stroked on the keyboard and brought up the inside and outside camera side by side on the monitor. Zapata moved over next to Weller and watched over Patterson's shoulder. She still hadn't spoken to Weller. Jane came into the outside camera frame at 9:05pm and Patterson slowed the footage down to real time so they could get a sense of her movements before she left. The three agents watch in silence as Jane stepped over the front door threshold, closed the door and sank to floor. Audio wasn't necessary to know that Jane was sobbing uncontrollably.

Patterson choked out a slight sob herself and puts her hand over her mouth to keep any other sounds from escaping. Tasha turned away from the monitor and stared at Weller with daggers for eyes. Weller kept his eyes on monitor without blinking. After two minutes had passed and Jane was still on the floor, Weller said, "Speed it up." In a voice that was clearly moments from cracking. Patterson followed orders and at 9:21pm Jane finally gets up from the floor. They slow the footage back to real time and watch as she pulls a piece of paper from her sketch pad and sits at the counter to write a note. She placed the note on the counter along with her badge, gun, phone and usb stick. She takes a quick look around the safe house and exits out the front door heading west at 9:37pm.

Weller glances at his watch and it reads 12:45am. "Patterson, start the facial recognition scan starting at 9:37pm and focus on the cameras on the west side of the city. She knows we will be looking for her with them and we are going to have to get lucky to spot her. We can't wait for that we need to try to figure out where she is headed and try to get to her before she goes too far."

"Maybe we can track some connection through her father." Zapata offered to Patterson. "To pull off something this big would require a lot of money and lots of transactions. Maybe we can find something suspicious and use it as a starting point."

"That's a good idea, Tasha." Weller said. Tasha was still so pissed off at Weller over the whole drinks with Allie that she was still not speaking to him.

"That would be great except we don't know his name. I only know what Jane told me about him and she never gave me his name. Wait a minute, she did say that her mom met her father when she was on a mission to Angola. Maybe if we pull up Emma Shaw's passport and travel history we can get some clues to Jane's dad's identity." Patterson offered.

A few more clicks on the keyboard brought up the State Department records of Emma Shaw. Her passport showed not one but seven trips to Angola starting in 1986 with the last trip taken in 1990. "Taylor would have been 3 years old in 1990?" Weller informed Patterson. "Well, that would account for isotope we found in her tooth." Replied Patterson.

"That doesn't make any sense. Emma Shaw worked two jobs and was a single mom. How could she afford trips to Africa?" Weller questioned.

"Well," Patterson started with a few more clicks, "If I tied back these travel dates to airlines that issued the tickets I may be able to find out how the tickets were paid for." After a few minutes information started flowing across her computer screen. "I got it. Each of these tickets were purchased by a Gabriel Albrecht and the travel between 1988 and 1990 included two seats each way."

"So what can you find out about this Gabriel Albrecht?" Weller asked.

"Hang on. Gabriel Albrecht is a Swiss multi-billionaire who has made most of his money dealing in foreign trade with a particular interest in African commodities, namely oil, precious stones and metals. He was placed on travel ban in the early 90's to the United States after the government labeled him an "industrial terrorist" for the working conditions in his family owned mines and oil pipelines along with his harsh views on the trade embargos enforced by the US government and their allies."

Zapata interrupts Patterson, "So this guy's a terrorist?"

Patterson answers, "Not along the same lines that we label a person a terrorist in today's terms. He doesn't commit violence on religious grounds or support those types of extreme ideology groups but he is a staunch defender of some government groups that are not US allies. He's extremely well connected and the CIA has been following him since the late 80's but their file is pretty thin. Wait a second, there is a redacted entry in the file on September 14th of last year." Patterson clicks a few more times before she uncovers the redaction.

She looks right at Weller with wide eyes and says, "He was shot leaving a business meeting on the 13th of September."

"Two days after we found Jane." Weller stated. "That's not a coincidence. Albrecht has to be Taylor's father. Keep running with it and let me know what else you find? Tasha, check the facial scan and see if we are getting anywhere. I'm going to call Borden and see if I can get him to tell me anything."


	6. Fail Safe

**Thanks for the great feedback! I know this is a short chapter, but I couldn't figure out where to break this. This is just a little something.**

The late hour and the flashers on the SUV helped Weller get to Borden's apartment in less than 15 minutes. He had tried calling but the doc's cell phone had been going straight to voicemail. Weller needed answers fast and, although he had the USB recording of Jane's session, he didn't have the time to watch the session. He was hoping Borden would be able to give him the important highlights. Another glance at his watch told him it was 1:20am and he only had a few hours left to find Jane before it would become nearly impossible.

He buzzed Borden's apartment several times from the street before he heard a groggy English accent. "Who's there?"

"Borden, it's Kurt Weller and this is an emergency. Jane's disappeared and I need to speak to you now."

Weller heard the click of the outside door unlocking and took the stairs two at a time. The doc's door was already open by the time he reached the third floor.

"Sorry for the late call, but I need some answers."

"You know that anything that is said in those sessions is confidential Agent Weller, so I'm not sure what information you are hoping to get from me."

Weller reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved the note Jane had written him along with the USB stick and placed them in front of Borden. "She left these for me. She knows I'll watch the session, but it would save me a tremendous amount of time if you would just give me some idea of the important information so I can find her before it's too late!" Weller said forcefully.

"The session was almost exclusively about her past. She was very adamant about me not asking her any questions about her current memories, experiences or feelings. I assume it is because she didn't want me to learn about whatever she has been hiding from all of us for the past few weeks."

"I know what she was hiding. She told Patterson everything after the session. She was kidnapped and tortured by Carter who was killed by her ex-fiancé who was part of the group that sent Jane to the FBI in the first place. She has been secretly meeting with this guy to learn information about herself and this mission she was sent on. The group threatened to kill me and the team if she didn't cooperate except there was a splintering of the group and someone wants Jane dead. We think it is probably the same person who killed her father."

"You know about her father?" Borden asked surprisingly.

"Yes, Gabriel Albrecht was killed two days after we found Jane. My best guess is there was some strategic shift after the plan was put in place and Jane is trying to figure out what happened herself. I need to find her and convince her that WE are the best chance she has to solve this problem. Did she give you any indication of what she was going to do next?"

"No, when she came out of the hypnotic state, she said that she remembered all the plans and that she didn't want to do it. She was adamant that she was only complying with their wished to keep you safe, Agent Weller. I let her know that now that she had the information she was able to make choices for herself and she seemed to be working that out. Frankly, I'm surprised she left a note for you instead of meeting you in person. When she left, I was under the impression that she was going to try and meet up with you."

Weller winced at hearing Borden's last statement. "She did come to see me but I wasn't alone and she left before I could get her to talk to me."

"Ah, I see," was Borden's only response.

"You said she mentioned remembering plans. Did she give you any more details? Anything I can go on?"

"Not really. She said she remembered the training, the plans, the back up plans and the fail safe plans."

"Wait," Weller interrupted, "She said fail safe plans? Are you sure?"

"Yes, why is that important" Borden asked. He barely heard Weller answer "Yes" as he turned and sprinted out the door. He had just reached his vehicle when his phone rang. "Patterson, what do you know?"

"We've found her on a west side street cam near Columbus and 105th at 10:42pm and then again on the same street cam at 11:06pm but the second time she is carrying a large duffel bag."

"Borden told me Jane mentioned that she remembered her fail safe plan. She must have had a bag stashed somewhere that has whatever she needs to execute it. That whole area is high end brownstones and luxury residential; run a search and see if you can find anything out. Maybe she had the back hidden somewhere in the neighborhood or maybe she has a contact that lives in the area. I'm on my way back to office now."

xxxxxxx

"Here is your room key, Ms. Weller. Your room is located on the 17th floor and guest elevators are located just passed the restaurant on the left. We also have 24 hour room service if you are so inclined and the wifi password in located in your keycard envelope." The front desk clerk was efficient and Jane was glad the lobby of hotel was basically deserted. She glanced at her watch and noticed it was 12:45am. It had taken longer than she expected to collect everything she needed to execute her fail safe plan.

After she got her duffel bag, she had to double back to the Central Park bus station to retrieve the items she had left in a locker. From there she had taken a bus, subway and then a cab to end up at tourist hotel just off Times Square. If she wasn't so exhausted, she would have laughed at the irony. Jane grabbed the laptop from her bag along with the wifi scrambler. She didn't think she would need it yet but she was being extra cautious. One thing that had been bothering her since her memories had come back was how her father would every let somebody try to kill her.

While she was waiting for the laptop to boot up, she tried to recall the times she and her father had shared. Gabriel Albrecht's hatred for the United States government was only matched by his love for is only child. Jane recalled how he often told her he was doing this for her. He often spoke of how once the US reduced their hand in foreign trade, Jane and her future husband and the next generation of Albrechts would be wealthy beyond their wildest dreams. He always praised her training and scholarly accomplishments and doubted there would ever be a better "soldier" than his daughter and vowed that her successes would change the international community, which was why she couldn't wrap her head around how he would let somebody come after her. What had changed?

Her laptop came to life and in a short time Jane realized what had happened. For the second time that day, Jane found herself sobbing uncontrollably. She was bone tired by the time the tears had stopped and she knew she had to get herself together before daybreak. She called for some room service and started the shower; after that she planned on getting a few hours of sleep. She assumed the team would start their search by mid-morning when she didn't show up for the morning briefing but by then she would be long gone.

 **Now that she knows about her father what will she do? Does she think Oscar is keeping it from her? Will that make her lose her trust in him? Will Kurt find her before she goes off the grid? I promise to answer at least three of these questions in the next chapter!**


	7. So Close

Weller got back to the FBI NYO just after 2:00am. He was carrying three large cups of coffee and brown bag full of muffins. "What do we know?" he asked as he handed the other two cups to Patterson and Zapata. Patterson shared what they had learned. "We ran a search of all the property owners in that neighborhood and one brownstone stood out." She calls up a street photo of a large brick walk-up as she continues. "In the last three years, there have only been eight properties that have been sold. Six of them were purchased by individuals who currently live on site. One was purchased in the name of a well-known US politician but this one," she says as she points onscreen, "This one is different. It was purchased fourteen months ago for $4.5 million in cash…which isn't so unusual, except the transfer was from a Swiss bank. We've checked it out and this house is handled by a large property management firm and all the bills are routed through their office…again not so unusual."

Weller interrupted her rambling, "Can you please get to the unusual part; we are running out of time!"

"Right! So eight months ago, construction work was started on the house and the city requires a signature from the actual property owner." With another few clicks on her keyboard she brings up an image of a signed document. Weller's mouth open falls open when we sees the clear signature of Gabrielle Weller at the bottom of the form.

"That's the name she using for her fail safe!" He says excitedly. Tasha looks up from her monitor and asks, "How do you know she has a fail safe?"

"Borden told me she remembered all her plans including her fail safe!" Tasha looked at Patterson with concern etched on her face. They had all been on missions where fail safes where planned for, but only Weller had been in a situation where he needed to execute. Fail safe plans usually means everything that could go wrong has gone wrong and you are alone. Even in a team environment, each person only knows the details on their own fail safe to ensure that an enemy capture doesn't lead to exposure for the rest of the team. If Jane was operating her fail safe, then she was likely to go off the grid and they would have no idea when or if she would ever surface.

Weller starting barking orders. "Tasha, see what else facial recognition has tagged. Patterson, run a search for any and every financial account or transaction that is linked to the name Gabrielle Weller." He paced back and forth in front of the large glass windows that separated the lab area from the conference room. He starting rubbing the side of his neck and willing himself to think. Where would she go; what would she need? Does she know her father has died?

He was working out most of the details in his head. Clearly, the brownstone purchase and the wealth on her father's side meant she had to be well funded. He was sure she would have great counterfeit identification, access to equipment and guns, but she would need a private place to organize herself. The fact that she went to and then left the brownstone with a duffel bag probably means she was worried about being followed by whoever was trying to kill her.

"Weller, I've got something!" Patterson yelled from the other side of the room. "I figured that Jane would run a search on her Dad to try to find out something and I got a hit. At 1:02am this morning a search was done on the name Gabriel Albrecht. It was run through a scrambler but I was able to triangulate the origin back secure wifi connection for guests of the Paramount Hotel.

Weller walked over to Patterson and gave her an uncharacteristic hug. "You're a genius! I'm going there now and I'll text you when I get her." He didn't wait for a response he just headed toward the parking garage and headed for Times Square.

Weller left the SUV in front of the hotel and approached the front desk. The clock on the wall showed 2:48 am and the clerk behind the desk was clearly not expecting flashing lights and charging FBI agent entering the lobby. "Have you been here all night?" Weller barked at the young man. "Yes sir." Weller held up his phone with a picture of Jane. "Did this woman check in here tonight?" The front desk clerk looked from the phone to Weller without saying anything.

Weller had been reading people his whole life and he knew the answer was yes. He decided he needed to change his tone to get the next bit of information from the nervous young man. Looking at his name tag Weller adjusted his tone before he spoke softly. "Listen, Brian, this woman is being looked for by some very bad people and if the people who are coming after her find her here then everyone in this hotel could be in grave danger. I need you tell me which room she is in and then provide me with the master key to unlock the room and disengage the deadbolt."

"Sir, I'm not sure I'm allowed to do that." Brain stammered.

"Brian, you can call whoever you need to as long as you do it in the next 30 seconds. But I have to have that room key or I will have you arrested for obstruction and then we can call your manager who will recognize this emergency situation and give me what I need. Your choice, what's it going to be?"

The nervous clerk shifted his weight back and forth between his feet for a few seconds before giving Weller a slight nod. He retrieved a card style key and with a few key strokes he slid the master key across the counter to the tense FBI man. "This is the master for room 1748."

"Thank you. And don't even think about phoning her room and warning her. If she's not there, I'm coming back down here for you." Weller said in a tone that was much harsher than necessary, but he didn't want to take any chances. He darted over to the elevator bank and waited.

He stepped off at the 17th floor and he felt a tightening in his chest. The sign on the wall indicated that Jane's room was 6 doors down on the left. He made his way quietly down the hall and contemplated whether to knock or just enter with his key. As he stood in front of her door he could see there were no lights on in the room. With a silent prayer, he slid the key into the metal slot on the door. When he heard the click of the deadbolt, he let out the breath he had been holding and stepped inside the dark room.


	8. A Choice

_Sorry I haven't posted in a while...Real life has been a bit hectic! Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews, they are the BEST motivation. Many of you are interested in Reade's perspective and he and the rest of the team will definitely be featured in upcoming chapters depending on what Jane decides to do. As always, I do not proclaim to have any rights to the characters of Blindspot. Hope you enjoy this installment,_

He closed the door as softly as possible and instinctively held completely still. He listened for any movement in the dark room but detected no noise other than the hum of the air conditioning unit. As his eyes adjusted to the light level, he stepped forward, past the restroom until the full room came into view. The sight of Jane's face in the illumination from the alarm clock was heart stopping.

Weller found himself frozen in place. He had watched her sleep before: in the car the first time he took her to the safehouse, catching a nap at the office during down time, but this was different. She was laying on her left side with hands under her cheek. The bird tattoo on her neck was hidden under her hands leaving the unmarked expanse of her neck visible. Her chest rising and falling with rhythmic breaths framed by a black camisole was one of the sexiest visions he had ever seen. God she was beautiful, he thought to himself.

He let his eyes float across the large king size bed to the empty side and wondered if they would ever to get a chance to share a bed. Weller closed his eyes in an attempt to burn this vision into his memory.

"Mmmm. Kurt.." Jane whispered as she rolled over onto her back. Weller's eyes flew open at sound of her voice. Had she heard him? Was she awake? Why did she say his name? He took a step closer to the edge of the bed and could see her eyes were still shut but there was a ghost of smile on her lips. Was it possible she was dreaming about him? The thought caused Weller's stomach to flip. He didn't know how he was going to convince her to stay and not run, but he knew it was the only thing he truly wanted.

He leaned down and softly whispered "Jane" into her ear. She stirred a bit but her eyes still didn't open. He sat on the edge of the bed and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and moved his hand down across the bird tattoo and lightly gripped her shoulder, shaking her gently as he whispered her name a bit louder this time.

Xxxx

She was fighting opening her eyes because she knew once she did, the dream of her and Weller would vanish like it always did. Jane felt pressure on her shoulder and she could have sworn she could smell Weller's cologne and his voice sounded like he was right there. She reached for the pillow on the other side of the bed and pulled it over her head. She heard a chuckle and then her name called a little louder. She tossed the pillow to the side and scrambled to sit up so quickly that she knocked her head on the headboard.

"Jane. Jane. Don't be scared. It's me Kurt. I'm going to turn on the light on the nightstand." He leaned away from her to click the lamp on its lowest setting. He saw her eyes squint and blink rapidly as they attempted to adjust from sleep to the ambient light. Once he saw her start to focus, he started to talk. "Jane." He got nothing else out before she launched herself at him and threw her arms around his neck. Surprisingly, he was able to steady himself enough to keep them from tumbling off the bed. He brought one arm up and held her tight against his chest. His other hand began stroking her hair as he gently rocked her and repeated "Everything will be alright now."

Her sobbing at subsided and Weller felt Jane's body start to relax. Reluctantely, he loosened his arms and allowed her the space to move back. She still kept her hands clasped around his neck leaving mere inches between their bodies. Every fiber in his being wanted to kiss her but he knew this wasn't the right time. He looked down at her face and met her gorgeous emerald eyes with his. She was not making this easy, Weller thought to himself. He brought his hands up and cupped her face. The pads of his thumbs lightly caressed her cheeks wiping away the last of her tears. "Jane, we need to talk." Weller said in a strained voice. Jane leaned her cheek into his right hand and nodded in agreement.

Weller smiled at her as she moved back to leaning against the headboard.

He moved off the edge of the bed and started to glance around the room. He noticed a laptop on the opposite nightstand and a large black duffel bag on the floor at the end of the bed that had been partially unpacked. He took stock of the weapons, cell phone and sets of travel documents.

Weller looked back to Jane and questioned, "You're running?"

Jane didn't speak, but nodded.

"Then so am I."

"What? Kurt, you can't! I'm the one who did this and I'm the one who has to stop it."

"You can't stop this on your own, Jane. Whatever the plan was when it started, it has changed and we need to work together on a plan to end it."

She shook her head. "You don't understand everything I have done. Who I am, who my father is…was." A sob escaped from her throat when she changed is to was.

"I don't need to know everything right now, Jane!" He said, sounding angrier than he wanted. "What I need to know is did you mean what you said in this?" He pulled the folded letter she had left for him at the safehouse from his jacket pocket.

"Kurt," she began before he cut her off.

"Stop. Don't say anything other than yes or no."

"Yes. But I need to do this to keep you and the team safe." She scooted down towards the end of the bed where Kurt was now standing. She put her hand up to touch the bandage on the side of his neck. "I almost got you killed and that's not something I can live with. My tattoos got David killed and that is something I will always regret. When we started this, the plan was to right injustices, not get innocent people killed. Kurt, you have to believe me. I need to do this on my own."

He grabbed her wrist and removed her hand from his neck. "You wrote that you were tired of not having a choice in your life. I understand that things happened that you didn't have any control over. But now, you have control. You know the team and I can help you. Together we would have an advantage that you won't have on your own. We can do this, Jane, together, we can do this." He dropped his voice a bit lower, pleading with her. Weller brought her hand up and placed it on his heart. "Jane, you have choice and I have a choice. I choose you Jane. Not Taylor Shaw…not Gabrielle Albrecht…you Jane. I choose you. Please, I need to know if you will choose me?"

She looked up and met his blue eyed gaze, wondering what would happen when she gave him her answer.


End file.
